Methods of continuously performing substrate processing as long as possible without stopping a device have recently been performed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4664868 discloses a degeneracy operation to continuously perform substrate processing in another normal chamber when an error occurs in a chamber in which the substrate processing is being performed. Also, even if a device is stopped due to the error, the substrate processing is performed as long as possible by fixing the error, performing the substrate processing, and reprocessing unprocessed substrates. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4252169 discloses reprocessing unprocessed substrates after substrates are collected.